Only the Sweetest Words
by HighFunctioningDowntonian98
Summary: Since the fall Molly cannot get over Sherlock, will her dream come true this Christmas?


Only the Sweetest Words

Molly's POV

Christmas was only around the corner now, literally a few hours to go until it was here upon the doorstep of every house, family, everywhere, except mine.

I was alone again, sitting in my PJs with Toby watching TV on the sofa, the light of my Christmas tree glowing warmly yet sadly in the corner of the room.

Since the fall, since I helped Sherlock fake his death it had never been the same. Other had moved on, after all it had been two years now. Even John, moved house, married Mary, and even had a son, little Hamish Watson.

It was as if I couldn't let go, like I thought he would come back for me like he'd promised those years ago, my mind going back to that terrible day.

'_Molly, I don't know when I can come home, If I will come back at all but I promise you that one day, If I'm lucky I'll return. I'll come home to you, Mrs Hudson and… And John. I'll come back I promise. And I… I care for you. Always have and always will.'_

And with that he kissed me, holding me so tight and desperately I struggled for breath, then running into the distance to a destination I would never know, his coat the only evidence of his being, clutched in my hands like a lifeline.

I spent my days wishing he would return, hoping that the worst hadn't happened and that maybe he would be home this Christmas. A dream that would probably never come true.

As the clock struck 12 and the wine in my glass had been drained I went to bed, hoping that this time it would come true, he would be here with me and I could tell him the words I never had the chance to. To tell him I loved him and protect him from the world and the terrors that surrounded him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

Sherlock's POV

It was finally over. Sebastian Moran was dead, a bullet in his brain, the last obstacle to my return out of the way. Finally I could come home.

For the past two years living on the streets, kill of be killed the only thing that had kept me going was Molly's faith in me.

She was the light when my world seemed so dark, my guardian angel. It seemed so clear to me now that emotions were no disadvantage, not a chemical defect but the very opposite. She kept me alive, kept me believing that I could do it, I could take them down.

And now I stood at her front door, clothes still stained from the blood of Moran. She would barely recognise me now, my hair now shorter and dyed blonde, wearing a grey shirt and a pair of tattered jeans and boots. It was bad enough that it was 3 am, would she even want to see me now? I, Sherlock Holmes, the source of all her unhappiness. Never again would I use her like before, I would love her, cherish her till the end of my days… if she would let me.

Hesitantly I rang her doorbell, unsure of what reaction I would receive, by body tired and aching, battered and bruised now leaning against the frame exhausted. After a minute or so she opened the door.

'What time do you call- Oh my god.'

'Molly it's me. I'm so so sorry, I-'

Before I could finish my sentence she'd pulled me into her arms, hugging me close as if she would never let go, her tears soaking the front of my shirt.

'Oh Sherlock! I thought you'd died! I never thought I would see you again, I've was so worried, so afraid you'd-'

'Shh,' I whispered into her ear, drying her tears with the pad of my thumb. 'It's alright now; I'll never leave you again.'

After holding her for a while she calmed, sitting us down on her sofa.

'Sherlock, I need to tell you something, I know you don't but I can't stand it anymore. I've hurt for so long and I have to say it now. I love you, I love you so much and I-'

'Molly, it's okay. I love you too. I don't care who knows it, I promised you remember? I promised to come home to you years ago and I regretted never telling you then. I've seen such terrible things, killed so many men but the thought of seeing you, holding you like this kept me going. I love you Molly, I don't know how to stop and I can't live without you.'

'Sherlock,' She sobbed into my shoulder, my own tears rolling down my cheeks. 'I'm so happy you're home.'

For the rest of the night we held each other, her skin so perfect and soft against mine, now scarred and patterned with bruises. She kissed them, the pain fading away; now only a memory in the black of the night, her touch, her scent, her voice the only thing that mattered now.

The old me would have laughed, been disgusted but nothing compared to this. Her back to mine I placed my arms around her, our fingers intertwined. Slowly, I began to sing to her.

'_I've waited a hundred years,__  
__But I'd wait a million more for you.__  
__Nothing prepared me for the privilege of being yours.__  
__If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,__  
__If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,__  
__Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough,__  
__I would have known what I was living for.__  
__What I've been living for.___

_Your love is my turning page,__  
__Only the sweetest words remain.__  
__Every kiss is a cursive line,__  
__Every touch is a redefining phrase.__  
__I surrender who I've been for who you are.__  
__Nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart.__  
__If I had only felt how it feels to be yours,__  
__I would have known what I've been living for all along,__  
__What I've been living for.___

_We're tethered to the story we must tell,__  
__When I saw you well I knew we'd tell it well.__  
__With the whisper we will tame the vicious scenes,__  
__Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees.'_

I would stay with her for a million years like this; I wasn't leaving her ever again.

'Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper.'

**Okay then! I felt the need to write something Christmassy and this kinda happened! I hope you enjoyed it, if so leave a review!**

**Also the song Sherlock sings is called 'Turning Page' By Sleeping At Last, frankly the most beautifully romantic songs of all time, one I feel fits Sherlolly so unbelievably well! **

**Merry Christmas guys! Have a good one! :D x**


End file.
